Apple Pie
by Banzaiinu1
Summary: America is distraught over the real origins of his precious apple pie.


I don't know if anything like this has been written before but, I was searching around on the internets the other day and found out that apple pie originated from the English. ...Basically. There's a lot more technical stuff to it.

But couple that with the fact America sings of apple pie in his version of the ending song for the anime, I had to!

Hopefully I'll be uploading more serious Hetalia related this soon.

* * *

America sat at his table, smiling happily as he shoved another fork full of pie into his mouth. Damn, today was a good day! No stupid meetings, no stupid paper work, sunshine and the apples from his tree out back had made _the best _apple pie he had ever tasted.

_England only wished he could make something as kick ass as this,_ America smirked, feeling proud that he had hadn't inherited England's ungodly cooking skills.

Speaking of the man… America watched him as he walked into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets and standing on his tip toes to grab the tea he kept on the top shelf.

"Want me to get that for you?" America asked around a mouth full of food.

England grabbed his tea and turned around to give him a glare. "You're only two centimeters taller than me, be quiet."

"My arms are longer," America shrugged, turning his attention back to his plate.

The older nation bit back the insult he was going to throw at him, grabbing America's ridiculous tea pot shaped like a rooster and filing it with water. He leaned on the counter as he put it on the heat on the stove. America was still smiling as he had when he came in, swinging his legs back and forth like he had done when he was a child.

"What are you eating?" England inquired, wondering what could make the man so happy.

"Apple pie," America beamed, "Made it this morning before you came over. There's none left though. Not like you'd want any anyway."

England raised an eyebrow at him and pushed himself off the counter, pulling open a nearby drawer. Pulling out a fork of his own, he headed over to the table. He reached across the table top and cut himself off a bite.

America watched him in confusion as he ate. "I thought you didn't like apple pie."

"I don't care for _your _apple pie," He corrected him, licking the rest of the filling off of the back of the utensil. He scrunched his face up, "Too much sugar."

"How else are you supposed to make it?" America furrowed his brows, "And who are _you_ to say its bad?"

"More spices and pear juice like people use today to sweeten it," England reached out and cut off another chunk with his fork. He eyed it suspiciously before popping it in his mouth, chewing intently. "I never said it was bad. I just said you American's have changed it too much from how we used to make it."

"What do you mean?" America glared at him and pulled the plate closer to him.

"Your apple pie originated from me you stupid git," England rolled his eyes, still leaned over the table.

"Whaaaaat!?" America yelled, dropping his fork on the table, "No way! Why do we have the saying '_as American as apple pie'_ then? Huh?"

He crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly, smirking smugly as he thought he outwitted the other man.

"Because the lot of you take whatever you want and make it your own," England gave him a flat look and reached to pull the unguarded plate to him.

America stared sadly at his last slice of pie that was nearly gone, thanks to England. So apple pie started in Europe? That was _completely_ unfair. England had never made it when he was living in his house… So all these years he had been fooled into thinking one of the best things (besides hamburgers, of course) in the world _wasn't _made by him?

_Well…damn._

But England's was made without sugar. And sugar made everything taste better. So ultimately he won, right? Because he outdid England in making one of the most awesome things even more awesome.

"So what else have I taken from you that I don't know about?"

"Well," England started, looking towards the ceiling in thought, "You've damn well completely ruined my tea. With sugar, again, I might add."

"Ooooh, c'mon! You're the freak that puts milk in your tea!" America argued, "Besides! We've already had this conversation."

"I suppose you're right," England shrugged, taking another bite. "You're Southern sweet tea is atrocious, though. No matter how nice those old women are that make it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the younger nation waved his hand.

He stared at England, who was still leaning on his elbows on the table.

"You know how else we made apple pie even more awesome?" America asked, resting his chin in his hand.

England looked over at him in feigned interest. America smirked and raised his eyes brows suggestively.

"Christ, not that again!" England pushed up from the table and rushed back to the stove where the pot had started to whistle. "That movie has to be the worst that has even come from your country!"

"Nu uh! Must I remind you that the UK voted it seventh out of fifty for best comedy?" America grinned, once again thinking he got the better of him.

"You're the only person I know that finds amusement out of a boy masturbating with a pie, America," England pursed his lips, "I don't remember ever raising you like that."

"I dunno England, you have some pretty interesting things in that closet of your's dude. I mean, what's up with those handcuffs and-"

"America!" England turned around quickly, throwing the oven mitt he was using at his face, "Shut your bloody mouth!"

America laughed as the older nation left the room, completely forgetting his tea. He picked up his fallen fork and went back to eat the rest of his pie…that wasn't there.

He blinked once, twice, three times before he rose from the table and ran towards the hallway England had just left through.

"England! Dammit! You ate all my pie!"

* * *

_American Pie_ actually did reach 7th out of 50 on the Uk's Channel 4 in 2006. In the United States it reached 6th out of 50.

Oh and I'm sorry, I have no clue how one goes about making tea. (Coffees more my thing...) But I wanted to include a rooster tea pot because I remember someone I knew when I was little having one.


End file.
